This invention relates to peptides which inhibit the binding of yon Willebrand factor (vWF) to Factor VIII (FVIII).
vWF and FVIII both have important but different functions in the maintenance of hemostasis. vWF participates in platelet-vessel wall interactions at the site of vascular injury whereas FVIII accelerates the activation of Factor X by Factor IXa in the presence of platelets and calcium ions. vWF and FVIII circulate in plasma as a noncovalently linked complex thought to be held together by both electrostatic and hydrophobic forces. vWF is thought to stabilize FVIII in vitro and prolong its half-life in the circulation. Consequently, in the absence of endogeneous vWF the circulating half-life of FVIII is markedly reduced. Since FVIII participates in the intrinsic pathway of blood coagulation, agents capable of interfering with the interaction of FVIII and vWF would alter the FVIII level in plasma and in this manner serve as anti-thrombotic agents. The peptides of the present invention have the ability to act as anti-thrombotic agents by their prevention of the binding of vWF to FVIII. They also have the ability to stabilize FVIII in an in vitro environment in which FVIII is being produced.